masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Power
is a non-storable magical resource which a Wizard can use to generate , research Spells or increase his/her Spell Casting Skill. Power is mostly produced by Nodes and religious Town Buildings, but also by the Wizard him-/herself, his Fortress and his townsfolk. The game sometimes speaks of when it means instead. Spending Power The monthly Power income is shown in the Magic screen labeled as "Power Base". Power cannot be stored - it is used immediately. There are 3 sliders with which the human player can adjust the percent ratios of the Power Distribution into Mana, Research and Skill. Mana One is created for each point spent. If a Wizard possesses the Mana Focusing retort, then the output is increased by another +25% (rounded down). Research The game takes the empire's research by Libraries, Sages' Guilds, Universities, Wizards' Guilds and heroes with the Sage ability (plus a small percentual bonus for computer players on higher Difficulty Settings), and adds the spent points towards it. The result is the base research which may gain a percentual bonus based on the researched spell, the wizard's retorts and number of spellbooks (e.g. + 25% for Sage Master). Skill These points are invested in increasing the wizard's Spell Casting Skill. If the wizard posseses the Archmage retort, then +50% more points are spent. The wizard has to spent current casting skill times 3 points to increase casting skill by +1. Gaining Power A wizard only gains while his Fortress is intact. All sources of power are cut when a wizard has to cast the Spell of Return. They are also cut during the Mana Short event. For computer players, the total income receives a percentual bonus which depends on the selected Difficulty Setting. On Impossible difficulty, power income is quadrupled. Spellbooks A wizard gains 1 for each Spellbook (s)he possesses. For example, a default Raven wizard has books and books, thus he gains this way. Retorts don't generate directly, but Myrran, Node Mastery, Divine & Infernal Power as well as masteries in Nature, Chaos & Sorcery may produce some Power indirectly. Fortress A wizard's Fortress will generate each turn but only if it is located on Myrror. This is relevant for wizards picking the Myrran retort. The rare spell Move Fortress may also be used to locate the fortress on Myrror. Nodes If the guardians of a Node are defeated, a wizard may send a Magic Spirit or a Guardian Spirit towards the node to meld with it. The node will then usually produce as much as the game shows sparkles around it ("aura tiles"). It's 5 to 10 aura tiles for a node on Arcanus and 10 to 20 aura tiles for a node on Myrror. If the player selects the "Weak" Magic setting, then the output of all nodes is halved (rounded down). If the player selects the "Strong" Magic setting, then the output of all nodes is multiplied by 1.5 (rounded down). Next in line, the Conjunction events are taken into account. If for example Conjunction of Sorcery is in effect, then the output of Sorcery Nodes is doubled while the output of Nature Nodes and Chaos Nodes is halved (rounded down). Similar statements hold for Conjunction of Chaos and Conjunction of Nature. If the wizard possesses the Node Mastery retort, then the output of all nodes is doubled. If the wizard possesses Sorcery Mastery and melds with a Sorcery Node, then the output is doubled. Same is true for Nature Mastery in case of Nature Nodes and Chaos Mastery in case of Chaos Nodes. For example on "Normal" Magic setting, a wizard gains quadruple from a Sorcery Node, if he owns both the Node Mastery and the Sorcery Mastery retorts. The game executes the calculation for each node in the described order which may result in rounding errors. Afterwards, the game will sum up the result from each node to demermine how much power you get from nodes in total. Townsfolk The townsfolk of some Races will also produce some . High Elves generate for each 2 townsfolk in the same Town. Same holds for Draconians and Beastmen. Only Dark Elves produce for each townsfolk. If the population units are rebels, farmers or workers play no role. Buildings Town Buildings are usually the biggest source of . Each turn, these buildings will generate (respectively consume) the following amount of Power: * Shrine: * Temple: * Parthenon: * Cathedral: * Alchemists' Guild: * Wizards' Guild: The 4 religious buildings (Shrine, Temple, Parthenon & Cathedral) may receive some bonuses (and maluses), so in the end a Parthenon may produce more Power than an Alchemists' Guild: First, the game sums up the generated by all present religious buildings in a town and then adds a percent bonus towards it: +50% (rounded down) if the wizard possesses either the Divine Power or the Infernal Power retort, and + 100% if the town is enchanted with Dark Rituals. In case of the Bad Moon event, the religious income is doubled if the wizard owns books and halved if the wizard owns books. In case of the Good Moon event, the religious income is doubled if the wizard owns books and halved if the wizard owns books. For example, if a wizard has Infernal Power, casts Dark Rituals and the Bad Moon event is present, then the religious buildings will produce 5 times as much Power (resp. 1 power less if the base sum was uneven because of rounding errors). The following table assumes that the wizard owns books. Eventually, the game will add if the city has built an Alchemists' Guild but not a Wizards' Guild. This means Alchemists' Guild don't benefit from the same factors mentioned above (resp. is hurt by them). Category:Magic